


Ulang Tahun

by Liana_DS



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, f(x)
Genre: Drabble, Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini adalah 6 Februari yang istimewa untuk Jung Yunho.</p><p>Terinspirasi dari #HBD_JOKOWIsahabatrakyat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulang Tahun

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Jung Yunho genap berusia 50 tahun pada 6 Februari ini. Ia telah melangkah lagi dalam satu tahap yang lebih tinggi, yaitu tingkat kemapanan diri. Cita-cita masa mudanya telah tercapai, salah satunya adalah karena kerja keras.

Juga siraman kasih dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

Sekarang, semua orang di berbagai belahan negeri memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan membuat berbagai bentuk perayaan untuk Yunho. Ia berterima kasih untuk itu, merasa beruntung dirinya mendapat sokongan mental dari banyak orang.

Namun, ulang tahun Yunho saat ini tak terasa terlalu menyenangkan. Ada sesuatu yang menggantungi hatinya seiring dengan pertambahan usianya.

Yunho pulang lebih larut hari ini dikarenakan jadwal yang padat. Ia masuk ke rumah, tetapi yang mengherankan, rumahnya gelap gulita.  _Apa ada kortsluiting barusan?,_ pikirnya, hampir menekan tombol lampu...

...tetapi dua putrinya muncul kemudian dengan kue ulang tahun kecil.

" _Appa,_ selamat ulang tahun!"

Yunho tidak jadi menyalakan lampu ruang tamu. Ia tersenyum ketika Sooyeon dan Soojung menghampirinya.

"Apa-apaan kalian, pakai mematikan lampu segala? Ayo, cepat hentikan kekonyolan kalian ini.  _Appa_ akan nyalakan lampunya."

"Iih, jangan dulu!" Soojung memasang  _aegyo_ nya, "Tiup lilin dulu, baru Sooyeon- _eonni_ akan menyalakan lampunya!"

"Benar! Tutup mata dan buat permohonan, lalu tiup lilin!" Sooyeon menyerahkan kue ulang tahun pada Soojung, "Aku akan berdiri di samping lampu, supaya aku bisa langsung menyalakannya setelah lilinnya mati!"

Yunho menghembuskan napas panjang. "Baik, baik. Kalian anak-anak perempuan cerewet."

Soojung cemberut, tetapi kemudian tersenyum kembali saat Yunho memejamkan mata, mengucap doa entah apa, lalu meniup lilin.

Clap!

Lampu dinyalakan. Sooyeon segera mendekati Yunho.

"Kita ucapkan sekali lagi, ya, Soojungie?" tanya Sooyeon. Soojung mengangguk setuju. Keduanya lalu mencium pipi Yunho yang sudah dihiasi beberapa 'gurat kebijaksanaan' (baca: keriput).

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-50, Bapak Presiden! Semoga kau bisa membawa negeri ini menuju kemakmuran!"

Yunho tahu, ia sedang memikul sebuah tanggung jawab besar di pundaknya yang sudah renta, tetapi gadis-gadisnya akan memberinya kekuatan untuk menunaikan tugas mulia ini. Ya, setelah mereka berdua selesai dari sekolah hukum, pada merekalah Yunho akan meminta bantuan untuk menegakkan keadilan di negeri ini.

* * *

**TAMAT**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ini terinspirasi dari #HBD_JOKOWIsahabatrakyat  
> Oke, orangnya masih nyapres emang, sedangkan di sini, Bapak Yunho yang terhormat sudah jadi presiden, tapi intinya tetep sama. Di sini, sebenernya aku pingin mencoba menebak gimana perasaan Pak Joko yang kemungkinan besar akan terpilih jadi presiden. Mungkin ulang tahunnya nggak akan terlalu membahagiakan, mengingat tanggung jawab besar yang (kemungkinan besar) akan dia pegang, tetapi dia punya pendukung dan dari situlah (mungkin) beliaunya bisa bertahan di negeri yang sudah semakin mengkerut ini.  
> Dan FF ini sangat tidak populer, pasti, di antara ratusan FF #HappyRyeowookDay.  
> Tapi ada urgensi yang nggak bisa kulawan untuk menulis ini.  
> Terakhir, jangan tanya kenapa Yunho yang kujadikan presiden. Bagiku, sosok leader yang paling leader di SM adalah Yunho, soalnya. Terserah kalau ada pendapat lain.  
> Anyways. Mind to RnR?


End file.
